


Eridani Beach

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [47]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tourism, Vulcan, Vulcan Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Spock tries again to impress McCoy with the wonders of Vulcan.





	Eridani Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreams Of Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433033) by [StellarLibraryLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady). 



> Still haven't given back StellarLibraryLady's Spock and McCoy. We're having too much fun.

“Now Leonard, I know you were unimpressed with the plomeek plant-”

“That’s an understatement.”

“However I have something else to show you that will amaze you.”

“You said something similar the first time we got naked.” McCoy grinned.

Spock looked disapproving.

“I recall you agreed with my assessment,” he pointed out.

“True enough. So what have you found for me this time?” he asked, interested despite himself.

“Why,” Spock’s eyes sparkled. “It is right behind you.”

Leonard turned and looked at what he’d thought was a boulder.

“And this is...?”

“A genuine example of A’kweth dung!”

McCoy burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> More information on Eridani Beach and Vulcan's other wonders can be found in your Hidden Universe Travel Guide.
> 
> You think I'm making this up don't you?


End file.
